Event Items
Different event items are avaliable during the whole site events. (i.e. it is not avaliable on forum events) ''2009 Halloween Event: At the end of October, there was an event where users posted 15 times to recieve one of the two following items at random: (Ghostie and Pumpkin Body.) User Referal Event: Sometime before December 10, there was an event where users invited people. They won one of the following items "Awkward Face of Superman" and "Awkward Face of Super Villain." The items given out were chosen randomly. Christmas Event: In December, there was an event where every two-three days there was different tasks the user undertook in order to recieve items. The items were given out based on gender: '''Male' Female ' 2010 Painted Eggs: During New Years Eve, there was an event that required users to go on towns and collect little painted eggs and then they could trade them in for the Snowman outfits. Inviting friends, getting exclusive items: The reward was a penguin suit. One Piece Event The One Piece Event started from March 12, 2010, 12:00 and ended at April 12, 2010, 12:00. The One Piece event can be acessed from the main page. It will lead you to a page where you need to play a Flash game. The game can be played by clicking the screen rapidly. Then, you are required to find 3 different type of fruits. They are randomly found in pages. From left: SuperHero- Based Devil Fruit, Animal-Based Devil Fruit, Nature-Based Devil Fruit. After each game, you may receive prizes from 4 "levels". The Grand Prize, First Prize, Second Prize and Third Prize. There are different prizes from each level and is randomly given. For the Grand Prize, you may receive a Nintendo Wii. The First Prize varies from a SoyMilk Machine to a "piggy bank" Left to right: JiuYang SoyMilk Machine, 4GU Plate, Boyfriend Pillow, Piggy Bank The Second Prize varies from different items for your avatar. From the left: Twinkling makes Love, Princess' Castle, What I Wear is Loneliness The Third Prize varies from different amount of gold. '-kl Every particpant recieves Luffy's hat: Feng's Wedding Event This event started on the 28th of April, and ended on the 12th of May. Once you finished the quest,users 'get married' and recieved the following items, depending on their avatar's gender: Male Female Mothers Day Event: This event started on the 5th of May and ended on the 10th of May. Users, each day, would write their regards to their mom on the event page. At 5pm China time, the user would recieve one of 8 boquets chosen at random. The user could collect all 8 by using other accounts because they could get doubles. Protect The Earth Event: The event ran from 12:00, May 27th to 24:00, June 10th. In the event users were required to collect garbage in any page, then after finding at least 3 pieces they could use the recycle button. Three tons of garbage could be exchanged for 1 gold. After the earth bar has been filled, all participants could get an exclusive item. All users who participated in the garbage collecting and posted a comment before June 10th got 1000 gold automatically before 24:00, June 10th Manga Promotion: On the 27th of May Gonline started giving away items for user who read a chapter of manga every half hour. There is a total of 59 items to find, from Naruto, One Piece, Vocaloid and Bleach.